Endless tracks are well known in the art of vehicles that travel on all sorts of rough terrain.
Traditionally, two types of all terrain vehicles are proposed, either the wheel type or the track type. Tracks for all terrain vehicles are defined by an assembly consisting of a frame that maintains the tension of the endless track and prevents it from loosening. These vehicles must be manoeuvered and be effective upon a variety of unstable or uneven surfaces. However, the track assembly must be so designed as to maintain tension upon the endless track to keep it in its due course and prevent accidental loosening while at the same reducing damages inflicted on the terrain.
Conventional tracks are formed of an endless body which displays a series of longitudinally spaced drive lugs on its inner surface and a series of longitudinally spaced profiles on its outer surface. The body of the track is formed of flexible rubber material and is provided with a series of transversally extending reinforcing rods which are embedded in the rubber material to reinforce it transversally. These rods are longitudinally spaced from one another and are usually located in the track at the location of the profiles. Thus, the presence of these embedded rods provides transverse rigidity to the body ensuring it that the track maintains an overall contact of its outer surface to the ground over which it travels.
It has been found, however, that such tracks having reinforcing rods embedded therein lack traction whenever the track travel in terrains that have ruts, whether or not the surface of the ground is covered with snow or not.